Only the Memories
by Lady Jay
Summary: This is a yaoi fic, so if you're not into that, don't read.


This is the first Digimon fic I've posted here. It does contain yaoi content, so if you don't like that, then that's too bad. Other than that, it's a really good fic. So enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, though my dreams, thoughts, and fantasies tell me otherwise.  
  
Note: For those of you who care, this story takes place about 15 years after the Dark Masters. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Only The Memories  
  
Matt watched as the movers carried the last of his things out, packing them carefully in the moving van. He was glad to leave this place, with all the memories it held for him. Memories of friends, family, all going their separate ways. His little brother, T.K., had grown up and married a lovely young woman, and they lived only a few blocks away. In a way, Matt was jealous of them. They had each other. He had no one know.  
  
After the battle with Piedmon, most of the digidestined children had separated. He'd gone to America for a while, trying to make it as a musician, but it hadn't happened. He'd failed at that, like he'd failed at everything else. Including protecting the one he loved.  
  
Matt took one last, limping walk around the now empty apartment, pausing in the kitchen. He saw a forgotten picture of him and Izzy on the refridgerater door, and took it in his hands. It was one taken at T.K.'s wedding. They'd both been smiling, and dressed up in tuxes, Matt with one arm around Izzy's shoulders.  
  
Slowly, Matt slumped to the floor, unable to hold in his tears any longer. He hadn't cried since the accident, being too deep in denial for tears. He hadn't even thought about it since it had happened. He stared at the picture, sobbing, and remembered the night it happened.  
  
They'd gone out to dinner at a fancy restaraunt, just the two of them. Izzy had gotten a raise at the computer company he worked for, and they'd celebrated. They'd laughed and talked the whole evening, like they hadn't since Matt first got back from America.  
  
They'd left the restaraunt just before it closed, getting into Matt's bright red sportscar. As they headed home, it had started to rain, but neither of them had noticed. They'd been too busy laughing and singing. It was the last time they'd ever done that together.  
  
Matt had been driving, listening to Izzy's tone-deaf singing, and laughing all the while. He'd pulled out into the intersection, not really paying attention to the traffic. He didn't see the dark grey pickup truck rocketing down the left hand street. He didn't see it coming towards him.  
  
The truck's driver was drunk, having just left a bar after being thrown out. He sped through town, rinning red lights and stopsigns, paying no attention to the traffic. It was only a matter of time before he hit someone. That someone had been Matt.  
  
He could still feel the sickening impact, sending them sliding across the rain-slick pavement. The sound of glass shattering, and the passenger side of the car folding in on itself, still echoed in his mind. The mingled smells of blood and gasoline haunted his sleep to this day. Matt hadn't even notice when the truck kept going, leaving his smashed red car behind.  
  
Perhaps it would have been better if Izzy had died instantly, instead of slowly dying trapped in the car. But it hadn't happened that way. Izzy had slowly bled to death, his bright blood flowing from his broken body, carrying away all his youth and vitality, leaving only an empty shell behind.  
  
Matt remembered Izzy's final words, would remember them until the day he died. "Matt," he'd said. "Matt, don't leave me." Matt had reached for Izzy's hand, turning to face his lover as best he could.  
  
"I'm here, Izzy."  
  
"I'm scared, Matt. And cold."  
  
Matt had been scared, too. Even more scared than that final battle against Piedmon. And now he grabbed Izzy's hand in desperation, willing him to stay alive.  
  
"I don't think I'll make it. I hurt too much."  
  
"No, Izzy! Don't say that! Don't go! I need you!"  
  
"Promise me something, Matt," Izzy had whispered,voice growing faint.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise you won't forget me?"  
  
"I won't. Just don't leave me, Izzy."  
  
Izzy gasped in pain, squeezing Matt's hand hard. "I love you, Matt," he whispered softly. Then he sighed, breathing his last. His warm eyes slowly lost their fire, and became dark, cold, lifeless.  
  
"Izzy?," Matt had said, shaking Izzy's slight form "Izzy, NO!" He began to sob, hearing the wail of sirens coming closer.  
  
There wasn't a day gone by that Matt didn't wish things had turned out differently, that they'd lect the restaraunt earlier, or that he'd been paying more attention to the road, or that it had been him, instead. He still limped, distinctly, even six months after having his casts removed. Both legs had been smashed by the dashboard. the paramedics had had to cut him out of the car.  
  
Matt missed Izzy constantly, realizing how much he'd become a part of his life. His heart had been shattered, and it was like a piece of him had died that night, along with Izzy.  
  
Matt finally forced himself to his feet, wiping at his tear-streaked face, and tucked thi picture into his shirt pocked. He know Izzy wouldn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life, but it was too soon. He needed time to grieve, to say goodbye. Maybe someday he'd be able to open his heart to another like he'd done for Izzy, but that was far in the future. Farther than he cared to look.  
  
He limped back to the door, slowly. Later Tai would pick him up, and they'd go over to Sora's for her birthday. But for now, Matt wanted to be alone, with only his memories.  
  
  
  
Now didn't I tell you it would be a good fic?  



End file.
